Linger
by breenieweenie
Summary: Alternate Universe. Oneshot songfic to Cranberries Linger. A sadder, darker look at the relationship between RichardKori .StarRob. Mini Lemon.


I wanted to **apologize** ahead of time. I have noticed that in all my stories, I tend to make it where it's always Robin that fucks up or whatever, but please remember.. I am a girl and I play on that sympathy card like all the time. None of my reviewers have mentioned anything about me always making Robin seem like an ass, it's just something I've noticed. But he kinda is.. arrogant, cocky... he is the leader. Also, he is known for being a playboy as well.. so I'm not too off here. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or the Cranberries song "Linger"

**Warnings: **This fanfiction is rated M, for mature. Like most of my other stories this one will have mentions of alcohol, sexual encounters, as well as crude language and a **mini-lemon**. Remember this is a sadder/ darker look at the Kori/Richard (Starfire/Robin) relationship.

**Players:**

Starfire - Kori Anders

Robin - Richard Grayson

Raven -Rachel Roth

BeastBoy - Garfield Logan

Terra - Terra Slade

Speedy - Roy Harper

----------------------------------------

_**Linger**_

Kori Anders sighed and fiddled with her notebook in her lap. He was doing it again. He seemed agitated and upset with her and she had no idea what she did wrong. She furrowed her brow and sighed again.

"Will you cut that shit out Korina?"

She flinched at the use of her full name. He almost never called her that. It was always Kori or Baby, but never her God given name of Korina.

"I'm sorry Richard.." She paused as he grunted in response, "Is everything okay?"

Richard Grayson turned to look at her and arched a brow as if daring her to continue. Kori bit her lip and shrugged it off. He always got into funks like that. Some days he could be the most romantic, wonderful boyfriend in the world, and others he could be a complete and total asshole.

Obviously, today was asshole day.

They were a rather unusual couple, Korina Anders, the beautiful modelesque sophmore and Richard Grayson, the gorgeous sophisticated senior. Korina always was bright and bubbly while Richard, although very charismatic, was usually dark and brooding. Almost everyone, except for the jealous admirers of each party, thought they were the perfect couple. Korina was absolutely beautiful with her dazzling green eyes and fiery red hair. Her body was to die for and her smile was positively breathtaking. Richard was tall, athletically built and absolutely gorgeous. Swirling blue eyes, jet black hair, and dimples a baby would be jealous of. He was every girl's dream and every guy's nightmare.

Kori glanced over at Richard who had a distracted look on his face. _'Bruce probably agitated him again last night.'_ Kori thought to herself as Richard pulled his sleek silver mercedes into the high school parking lot. Richard smoothly parked the car and got out, walking around to the passenger side to open Kori's door.

Kori quickly stepped out of the car and leaned up to give Richard a kiss. He turned his head at the last moment and her lips brushed along his cheek. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide, and noticed he was still distracted.

"I'll see you later Kori." Richard said before rushing off, not even glancing back at her. Kori sighed and made sure she had everything in her purse before trudging off to first period.

---------------------------------------------

_if you, if you could return._

_don't let it burn,_

_don't let it fade._

_i'm sure i'm not being rude,_

_but it's just your attitude._

_it's tearing me apart,_

_it's ruining everything._

_-------------------------------------------------_

Kori glanced at the clock on the far left wall. It was almost lunch and then she could talk to Richard. She was thinking about how he was acting earlier on the drive to school. She hoped everything was okay. She hoped he wasn't angry with her anymore. The bell rang and she gathered her supplies into her arms and slowly made her way to her locker.

After slamming her locker door shut, she almost jumped when she turned around to see her best friend Rachel standing there. Rachel was a very pretty sophmore with shoulder length black hair and dark violet eyes. She was dating one of Richard's best friends Garfield Logan, who was also a senior.

"Come on Kor, we should go out for lunch today."

"I don't know.." Kori looked down, "I wanted to talk to Richard."

"Is he being an ass again?" Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

Kori sighed and nodded and followed Rachel down the long hallway, "But the ass can wait til after school cause you and I are going to lunch."

Rachel broke into a wide smile and grabbed Kori's hand pulling her outside the school's entrance and towards the parking lot. Rachel was discussing different places to eat when Kori stopped dead in her tracks. Rachel looked at Kori and then where Kori was looking and felt her temper flare.

Kori swallowed and felt her heart stop. There was Richard with his arm around Terra Slade, laughing and escorting her towards his mercedes. It didn't look like they were going out for a friendly lunch. It looked like they were about to fuck. Kori quickly turned the other way and started walking towards the football field.

Rachel ran to catch up, "I can't believe that asshole. How do you put up with his shit? That's like what, the 4th girl this month?"

Kori shook her head, "I lost count."

"Why do you deal with it?"

"Because I love him." Kori said simply and kept walking, "I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'm just going to skip out the rest of the day and walk home."

"Are you coming to Gar's party later?"

Kori shook her head.

Rachel frowned, "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Kori smiled sadly at Rachel, "I'm sure."

-----------------------------------------

_i swore, i swore i would be true,_

_and honey, so did you. _

_so why_

_were you holding her hand?_

_is that the way we stand?_

_were you lying all the time?_

_was it just a game to you?_

_------------------------------------------------_

She knew it wasn't the first time he cheated. She knew it wasn't going to be the last. The worst of it was he knew that she knew what he did and he honestly didn't care. He really had no reason to. He was Richard Grayson, heir to Bruce Wayne. Richard was rich and gorgeous. He could have any woman he wanted and probably did. Kori groaned in frustration and felt herself wanting to cry. She honestly didn't know why she stayed with him aside from the fact she loved him and some part of her wished he would change, hoped he would stop.

Kori bit her lip and started walking faster, desperate to get home as quickly as possible. She knew her parents were going to be pissed if they found out she skipped, but she felt miserable. She was in love with, and dating, the most handsome, intelligent, caring man she had ever met.. the only problem was, it seems, he was dating more than half of the girls at school and probably more she didn't even know about.

After what seemed like hours, she finally saw the gates to her large estate come into view. She was thankful to be home and decided she would avoid Richard for the rest of the day. She needed to re-evaluate their relationship. Kori immediately trudged up the stairs and to her bathroom. She needed a hot bath.

After preparing her bath, she let herself drop into the soapy, steaming water. She glanced at the picture on the counter of her and Richard. He had his arms wrapped around her and they both were smiling. It was taken last summer, and Kori felt herself sigh at how things had turned sour so quickly. Her bathroom door swung open and her older sister Mandy came trudging in.

"I'm going to fucking kill that dick of a boyfriend of yours!"

Kori closed her eyes and rested her head against the tiled wall of the tub as her sister bad mouthed Richard. Although they fought and argued a lot, Mandy was very protective of her younger sister. Originally, Mandy had wanted Richard for herself, them being the same age and in the same grade, but Richard held no interest in her. He seemed overly interested in Kori and actually refused the advances of Mandy and other girls as well. It only seems now, after they have been together almost a year, he let his philandering ways be known.

"Are you going to go to that party? Everyone is going to be there."

Kori cracked an eye open, "No. I'm not in the mood. I honestly don't feel like being ignored tonight."

"Whatever, I was so planning on attending, but I have a date with a hot college guy."

"What's his name?"

"Who cares? He's fucking hot. That's all that matters." Mandy said as she exited the bathroom and shut the door. Kori was about to close her eyes when Mandy peeked her head back in.

"By the way, Grayson dickhead sent some roses over. They are downstairs in the foyer." With that, Mandy quickly shut the door again. Kori almost jumped up out of the tub. 'He can be so sweet.' Kori thought to herself, seemingly to forget about his earlier indescretion, as she threw a robe on and went downstairs.

There, on the table in the middle of the foyer, sat the most gorgeous white roses Kori had ever seen. She walked over to them and picked up the tiny note sticking out of the vase.

Baby, I'm so sorry for being such an ass. Please forgive me. I love you so much.. Always Yours, R.G.

Kori smiled at the note in her hand and smelled the sweet scent of the roses. "I love you too Richard. Maybe I will make an appearance at the party."

-----------------------------------------

_but i'm in so deep_

_you know i'm such a fool for you_

_you got me wrapped around your finger_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_do you have to, do you have to_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Kori pulled up to Garfield's house and quickly jumped out of the car. She spotted Richard's mercedes and smiled at the thought of seeing him. She noticed that by the loud music, the swarm of cars, and the many drunk people stumbling around the yard, that the party was in full swing. She quickly made her way towards the front doors of the house and kept pulling at her dress, trying to get it to cover her thighs. She knew she shouldn't have let Mandy pick out her outfit.

Earlier when Kori mentioned she was attending the party, Mandy immediately went to work on her appearance. So now Kori stumbled around people through the massive hallway trying to get to the main room of the party where a very small, very tight black slip dress with matching heels. Her hair was down and curled at the tips and her make up was flawless.

"My god, I just want to find Richard and get out of here." Kori muttered as some upper classman grabbed at her ass. She ignored him and pushed through the crowds of people quickly trying to find her boyfriend. Instead, she bumped right into Terra Slade.

"Hi Kori." Terra smiled a little too brightly.

Kori gritted her teeth, "Hello, Terra."

"Richard didn't mention you'd be here.." Terra trailed off, seemingly more interested in something going on behind Kori. Kori ignored Terra's half biting remark. If she wasn't so preoccupied with something going on, Kori was sure that Terra would have deeply cut into her and tried to bring up the fact that Terra had slept with Richard.

"Speaking of Richard, have you seen him anywhere?" Kori asked calmly, and inwardly praised herself for keeping the anxiety out of her voice.

Terra's eyes flickered over to Kori, they were lit with amusement. "Maybe.."

Kori wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained, "Can you please tell me where he is?"

"Look behind you. I think you'll find exactly what you are looking for." Terra smirked and then quickly walked away, disappearing the mass of people.

Kori whipped around, but didn't see Richard anywhere. She didn't understand what Terra was talking about. She pushed through people, trying to get closer to the large room. She was starting to feel a little dirty, she had been groped so many times now. Either people didn't realize that she was Richard Grayson's girlfriend, or they were too drunk to care.

"I can't believe you let him do this shit!" Kori's head perked up, that was Rachel's voice! She tried following the sound and soon heard Gar's voice too.

"He's just having some fun.."

"Kori is my best friend you asshole! She already knows that he fucked Terra earlier."

By this time Kori had spotted Rachel and Gar, and they looked to be in a heated argument. Gar was now sheepishly rubbing his hand through his hair. "Kori, knows? Fuck, Richard is gonna shit a brick. I better go tell him."

Kori finally made it over to Rachel, who stared at her with large eyes. "Kori honey, what are you doing here?"

Kori smiled, "I wanted to see Richard. I knew he'd be here. He sent me roses and apologized and everything is okay now."

"No, it's not okay." Rachel turned Kori around to see what she saw, and Kori's smile quickly dropped from her face.

-----------------------------------------------

_oh, i thought the world of you_

_i thought nothing could go wrong_

_but i was wrong, i was wrong._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

There, leaning against the wall was Richard with Terra leaning on him and another pretty brunette girl that Kori didn't recognize kissing his neck. Kori glanced at his friends Garfield and Roy who were casually talking to him as if he was doing nothing wrong. Kori felt sick. She looked back at Rachel who had murder in her eyes.

"You don't need him." Rachel said quietly.

Kori didn't respond.

She felt anger. Blindingly hot, white anger. Kori didn't ever remember being this furious. She was so hurt and disgusted with everything going on around her. It was completely degrading. Richard obviously didn't love her. To so freely throw her feelings away like this. Before she could stop herself, Kori found herself moving through the crowd towards Richard and his whores.

Terra's eyes widened when she saw Kori coming towards them, and then she smirked. Terra pulled Richard's face down to hers and kissed him deeply. He responded without much prompting and when they finally broke their kiss he said, "You are insatiable. You wanna fuck already?"

Terra nodded and kissed him again.

"You can do all the fucking you want when I'm done."

Richard quickly broke apart from Terra and stared at Kori, her eerily calm voice was shocking. He hadn't even expected her to be here. He felt his heart warm at the sight of her and noted how gorgeous she looked tonight. Then he saw the look in her eyes. Pain. Betrayal. Heartbreak.

"Kori.." He started, but she shook her head.

"I'm done listening to your lies. I'm done believing that you love me. Infact, I'm done with you."

"But I do love you."

"Don't lie to me!" Kori's voice sounded pleading and broken, "I know you don't love me. You never have. You threw me away. Everything. You were my everything and I was nothing to you. Some toy, some play thing. I don't know how many other girls you've fucked. I don't know how many times you have told me you loved me afterwards. But I don't care anymore. I love you so much. I would have done anything to you. I gave you my innocence freely. I gave you myself without asking anything in return. I love you more than anything in this world and it kills me to know that my love doesn't matter at all. Well, I'm sick of being used. I'm sick of knowing that you are going to keep up your little games. Go ahead and kiss Terra, sleep with her. That pretty little brunette too. I don't care anymore. Because I can do it too. So we're over now. You can stay with them and I'm gonna go. Love just isn't enough anymore, and I'm tired of fighting for something that you don't care for."

---------------------------------------------------

_if you, if you could get by_

_trying not to lie_

_things wouldn't seem so confused_

_and i wouldn't feel so used_

_but you always really knew_

_i just want to be with you_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

"Kori what are you saying?" Richard's voice was filled with disbelief. Kori looked at him and then looked at Gar and Roy. She grabbed Roy's head and brought his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. Her tongue sweeping into his mouth and her body pressing flush against his. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, running his fingers through her long hair and tilting her head to get better access to her delicious mouth.

Kori was immediately ripped away from Roy and came face to face with a very angry Richard. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what you're doing. You have your little whores, I can have mine too."

"Like hell! Those sluts mean nothing to me, but you know I love you." Richard seemed to be growing angrier by the second. She heard the gasps from Terra and that brunette bitch. Kori almost wanted to laugh at their shocked faces. Did they honestly think they were special? Did they really think that they meant something to him? She was his girlfriend who he supposedly loved and he still fucked around, did they really think they had a chance at all? Richard was continuing to profess how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

Kori didn't care though. She was done caring. She was done even trying. Her resolved softened a little at his words of love, no matter how absurd it sounded, but she decided to stay firm. She wasn't going to go back to him this time. No, this time was different.

Famous last words.

She eyed Richard and then as calmly as she could she said, "It's over." And walked away with as much dignity as she could muster. Although honestly, she wanted to get the fuck out of there and run like a gazelle. She was almost to the front door when two strong, hard arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest.

"Like hell it is."

His voice was cold and hard and Kori wanted to smack herself for actually getting excited. She knew deep down he wasn't going to let her leave him, she knew he wasn't the type to just let her go. And secretly, she didn't want to be let go.

He carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms and threw her upon the bed. She merely stared at him with a calm facade, although inside, her heart was pounding against her ribcage. He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

"I love you. Do you honestly think I am going to give you up without a fight?"

Kori rolled her eyes, "Is sex your way of 'fighting'?"

"No," Richard smirked, "Sex is my way of showing you how much you truly mean to me. Do you think I go down on those other bitches? You are the only one. Do you think I give those whores gifts, or lavish them with the same attention I show you, or tell them I love them? No, you are the only one. And you will remain the only one. I worship you and all I ask is you do the same."

His words were hypnotizing and Kori found herself distracted by his chiseled chest and the way his pants now seemed to be gone. She could see his growing need through his boxers and briefly realized that she wasn't even listening to a thing he was saying. She quickly averted her eyes to his face and wanted to pout at the amused gleam in his eyes.

"Undress."

It was a command that Kori found herself following before she could realize what he was actually saying. Within minutes she was on the bed, clad in only a pair of panties. She stared at him. Her nervousness, as well as her excitement, was growing. She knew that she should refuse him. He would never rape her or beat her or anything like that, but this relationship was dangerous.

All they ever did was hurt eachother. He was an obnoxious, philandering jerk and she was the spoiled-rotten princess. They complimented eachother perfectly. He climbed onto the bed and then crawled towards her, letting her know with the look in his eyes this was not going to be soft and romantic.

He wanted to show her that she belonged to him.

Kori felt herself instinctively back up, before he quickly grabbed her by her hair and brought her face to his. "Don't be shy Kori.. You're no stranger to this." Then he kissed her. It was deep and a little painful, but Kori found herself enjoying it immensly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_but i'm in so deep_

_you know i'm such a fool for you_

_you got me wrapped around your finger_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_do you have to, do you have to_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He pulled back from her to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her collarbone. She ran her fingertips through his hair and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of his hot tongue over her body. His mouth left her for a moment, and she was about to whimper, but he quickly latched onto her right nipple while he tweaked and pinched her left.

Kori settled her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, as she was feeling quite faint. Richard's hand snaked down between her legs and rubbed her through her soaked panties. He grunted his approval of how wet she was and immediately started licking down towards her abdomen.

Richard tugged at her panties. "Off. Now."

Kori immediately pulled them off and hadn't even found her balance yet, when she was swiftly pulled down onto Richard's throbbing cock. They both moaned at the contact and Kori soon found herself on her hands and knees, while Richard pounded into her.

"Mmmmm.. so.. tight.." Richard grunted, among other incoherent things he said. Kori was too lost in her own pleasure. Pushing her ass back against him as hard as she could, so close to her peak. Richard's hand slid down between her legs and started stroking her clit. With his other hand, he pulled her hair so that her back was now pressed against his chest and continued to thrust himself inside her as hard as he could.

She moaned his name loudly and arched her back as she came hard, her body quivering uncontrollably and she felt her pleasure wash over her. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he felt himself on the edge of his release. A few hard thrusts later, he came in her, moaning loudly with his pleasure.

Richard slowly slid out of her and layed back against the pillows, pulling Kori down with him. She stayed perfectly still next to him, and as she came down from her orgasmic high, she found herself completely mortified.

No doubt everyone downstairs knew what they were doing. No doubt this had changed absolutely nothing.

She loved him too damn much and he took that for granted, but she could never leave him and she knew he would never let her leave. She felt used, embarassed, and broken. He proved his point, and although she enjoyed herself immensly, it was wrong.

She resolved herself to her fate. They tore eachother down, but were utterly perfect for eachother at the same time.

Kori silently wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_and i'm in so deep_

_you know i'm such a fool for you_

_you got me wrapped around your finger_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_do you have to, do you have to_

_do you have to let it linger?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The End.**

Awww, see I can make things sad and depressing.

Hope you all enjoyed.

-Breanna


End file.
